


Take Care of You

by Bri_5SOS



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Bromance, Calum Hood - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Hot, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Muke - Freeform, One Shot, Sexy, bxb - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_5SOS/pseuds/Bri_5SOS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets sick and Michael takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of You

"LUCAS! GIVE ME BACK MY IPOD!" Michael yells, running downstairs chasing Luke. He just laughs, running through the living room. "Come get it if you want it Mikey!" Luke smirks, then opened the back door, taking off outside. Michael groaned, running after him, the cold air hitting his bare skin.

 

It's fall where they are, but today just so happened to be freezing, and Michael just so happened to walk out without shoes on.

 

He chased Luke around the yard for about 10 minutes or so, til Luke found himself at the edge of their pool. He turned around to run back, but Michael was standing right behind him. So when he went to run, he ran right into Michaels chest. "Luke, give me my iPod now!" He growls, but what Michael doesn't know, is that that turns Luke on so much.

 

You see, Luke is gay, and he has had a crush on Michael for about 5 months, but has never told Michael. "If you want it, reach for it." Luke says, stretching his arm above his head so Michael can't reach for it, him being shorter than Luke. "C'mon Luke, that's not fair!" He says, trying to jump to grab it.

 

After about 5 minutes of trying to get it out of Luke's hands, he just gave up. "Ya know what, you keep it." He says. "Really?" Luke asks. Michael smirks. "Yeah. It doesn't work anyway." "But it looks fine t-" His sentence is cut off when Michael pushes him into the pool. When Luke arises above the water, Michael starts laughing his ass off, until he realizes that Luke is shivering badly. That's when Michael stops laughing.

 

"Oh my god, Luke!" He rushes to the edge if the pool and grabs Luke. He rushes inside to grab a towel, and walks back outside, and wraps it tightly around Luke. "Lukey, I'm so sorry." He says and hugs Luke. "I-it-ts o-okay-y Mi-ikey-y" Luke shivers. They walk inside to get him changed and warmed up.

 

They were watching a movie and cuddling on the couch, when Michael heard a sneeze. He looks below him, where Luke is laying with his head on Michaels chest. "Uh oh... Luke, you're getting sick!" Michael says. "No I'm no-" he sneezes again. "Uh uh, you're getting sick. You're going to your room, getting under the covers, and I'm going to take care of you. C'mon!"

 

He grabs Luke's hand, which makes Luke blush and get butterflies in his stomach. They walk up to Luke's room, and Michael pushes Luke on the bed (don't think like that, you dirty people!) and gets Luke under his covers. He goes to walk away, but Luke grabs his wrist. "No Mikey! Stay!" He says, pulling on Michael's wrist. "I'll be back. I'm going to make you some soup." Luke reluctantly let's go, and cuddles up in his blankets.

 

About 10 minutes later, Michael walks back in the room, a bowl in his hands. "Here ya go Lukey" he says, giving Luke the bowl. Luke smiles. "Thanks Mikey." He starts eating the soup. 5 minutes later, he finishes the whole bowl, and sets it on his bedside table. Luke opens up his arms to Michael. "Cuddle with me Mikey!" He pleads. Michael chuckles at how cute he looks, and can't resist.

 

He gets into the bed with Luke, and wraps his arms around him, giving off his warmth. Luke wraps his arm around Michaels mid-section, and lays his head on his chest. They lay there, silently for a while, until Luke breaks it. "Thank you for taking care of me Mikey." He says tilting his head up slightly to look at Michael. Michael smiles at him. "Well, it's the least I can do, since I'm the one who caused you to get sick." He says, looking down at Luke.

 

They lock eyes, and for a minute, their lost. "Mikey?" Luke said, still locking eyes with the purple haired boy. "Yeah?" "Can you don't something for me?" Michael nods. "Anything." Luke smiles. "Kiss me." "But Luke, you're sick." Luke rolls his eyes. "Just kiss me."

 

Michael smiles and pulls Luke so he's straddling Michael's waist. They lean in slowly... To slowly. That's when Michael grabs the back of Luke's neck, and closes the space between them. Their lips move together, slowly, yet passionately. Michael puts his hands on Luke's waist, while Luke's hands are on either side of Michaels head. Every emotion they've held on to is pouring out into this one kiss.

 

After about 2 minutes, they finally pull away, foreheads against one another's. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Michael says, smiling up at Luke. Luke smiles. "Same goes for me." He says, returning the smile. Luke lays down beside Michael, cuddling into his chest. "I love you Mikey." Michael smiles, and puts his arms around Luke so tightly, like if he let go, Luke would disappear. "I love you too Lukey. But if you get me sick, you're dead." He said, half kidding. Luke giggles. "Don't worry Mike. I'll take care of you." And then they fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
